Kaiju World War: Search for the Shobijin
by WolfKing6996
Summary: It has been two years since Spacegodzilla has been imprisoned. Will is leading a comfortable life with his wife who is expecting his first child. But then, Spacegodzilla escapes and the new hosts for the Shobijin have been chosen. Can Will and Godzilla find the new Shobijin before Spacegodzilla or will the evil kaiju use them to destroy the world?
1. Prologue

**Well, here you go guys, the sequal to the Kaiju World War.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the first.**

* * *

Jana Roma and her twin sister, Cheyanne Blake, were sitting on a couch in Jana's home. Ever since the wedding the sisters had very few opportunities to spend a night together and then once the baby had been born they had seen even less of each other. They had finally managed to set aside a night to just be sisters again. On this particular night Jana's husband Anthony had taken their daughter Angela over to see Uncle Will and Aunt Becky and David Quan, Chey's boyfriend was out with his band "The Atomic Breath" at their latest gig. Who knew when they would get a better night.

Currently they were lounging on the couch with cokes in their hands, watching "The Phantom of the Opera". Jana usually wasn't into this kind of stuff but her sister ate it up. Out of every woman she knew she doubted that there was one who had a more beautiful singing voice than Chey. The girl was a natural, able to hit notes so high the glass on windows vibrated. She wasn't at the point that she could shatter the glass but Jana knew it would not be that much longer.

The movie had just come to the end of the famous "Phantom of the Opera" song and Chey had once again hit the final, highest note with perfect accuracy. Jana applauded her sister's performance, a proud smile spreading across her face. In response Chey stood up and took two bows.

"Thank you, thank you," she said as she stooped. "You have been a wonderful audience. I'll be here all week."

"You never cease to amaze me little sis," Jana said. Though they were twins Jana was the older by about thirteen minutes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chey. "You aren't that far behind me. When you put Angela down to sleep earlier today you sang so beautifully I was surprised that no birds flew through the window."

"Oh, let's face it," Jana said, trying to blow off her sister's compliment. "You have been miles ahead of me. Our voice teacher always liked you better. She would only give you the really hard songs to perform."

"True,"Chey conceded. "But your songs were no amateur ones either. She recognized your skill just as much as mine. What was so good about her was that she always knew our level of skill and never allowed us to try something beyond it."

"Yeah," Jana said. "She was a great woman."

The two girls turned back to their movie. The Phantom had just come to the end of the song "The Music of the Night" the one where he seemed to be seducing Christine. True to what Chey said, Jana did have a miraculous voice. Where Chey's often made you think opera singer, the voice seen on stages, Jana's made you think Disney princess, soft, gentle, and full of kindness. Each were beautiful in their own right but had their limits.

As the movie progressed, the sisters began to sing with the music, their voices merging in perfect harmony from years of practice. Chey was a perfect soprano, her voice hitting the high notes with such precision that it was hard to believe that she was not a pro. Jana was the alto, able to sing in harmony with every song, creating her own when there was no alto part.

It was at this time that something strange happened. As they sang, yellow light engulfed the room. At first, neither of them noticed it, too focused on what they were doing. However, as it continued to grow brighter they couldn't help but take notice. The room was lit up like the sun had descended from the skies and taken residence in Jana's living room. Shocked, the sisters stopped singing halfway through the song "Masquerade" and stared around at the room. The light reached every shadowy corner, eradicating all darkness.

However, once their singing stopped the light faded into nothing, the lamp they had turned on the only light aside from the TV itself.

"What was that?" Chey asked, the shock still in her voice.

"I don't know," Jana responded. "What a strange light."

Surprising to both the women, they found that they felt no fear. Both knew that they should feel afraid that a strange light had appeared out of nowhere and engulfed the room in a matter of seconds. But they didn't. It had been a warm and comforting light, making them feel like they could do anything. They also felt energized, like how a person feels after drinking caffeine. Chey, curious if any of the strange light had remained began to look around.

"Hey, Jana," she said when she looked behind the couch. "What happened to the hole in your wall?"

Jana turned to see a perfect wall that was severely lacking in holes.

"I...don't know," Jana said, just as confused as her sister. When she had discovered she was pregnant with Angela, Will and Anthony had both gotten the crib and tried to move it upstairs. During the ascent, Will had slipped and sent the crib straight into the wall, leaving a hole there. They had a good laugh about it and decided to leave it there to remember the day. Now it was gone, leaving a perfect, unblemished wall.

 _"Did the light fix our wall?"_ Jana thought. _"What on earth is going on?"_

* * *

Miles away on Baas Island, Gigan stared out over the dark waters. It had been almost two years since they had lost Monster Island to Godzilla and their beloved leader Spacegodzilla had been captured. During that time, the cyborg kaiju had taken up the leadership role of the island and its inhabitants.

That was no easy task, especially since Ghidorah and Mechagodzilla both wanted it for themselves. However, unlike the rest of them, Gigan knew that their leader had planned a miraculous escape. He knew his leadership was only temporary and once his king had returned he would give up his role gladly.

Gigan did not understand how Spacegodzilla could possibly continue to rule these kaiju. There was a constant fear that someone would stab you in the back. Though Mechagodzilla said his loyalty was to Spacegodzilla he definitely did not hold the same feelings toward Gigan. There was no doubt in Gigan's mind that he had to watch his back while around the powerful mecha.

Then there was King Ghidorah. The three-headed dragon had always sought to steal power from Spacegodzilla and now with him out of the way there was no better opportunity to take it. He already had an ally in his brother Monster X and Gigan knew that he could not take them both on his own.

He was glad to know that both Orga and Megalon would stand with him if such a rebellion arose. Megalon, his brother, was loyal only to him and whatever Gigan wanted done, he would do it. Because of this it did not take much to recruit him into Spacegodzilla's army and ever since that day he had been a loyal soldier, dedicated to the cause wholeheartedly.

Orga had been one of the first to join the cause, back when everything was done in secret. To him, Spacegodzilla's life was more important than his own and since Gigan had taken up his mantle Orga would guard him with just the same vigor. Yes, these two were welcomed allies.

Gigan just wished that he could have enlisted the help of the even stronger kaiju like Destroyah and Hedorah. While both did indeed support him, their allegiance was never a definite thing. Destroyah for instance was little more than a deranged kaiju, thirsty for blood and destruction. He may have been a strong, noble kaiju once but Spacegodzilla had warped his mind so much that any trace of what he had been was gone. Now, only a very strong telepath, like Spacegodzilla or Mothra, could truly control him.

Hedorah also was not a sure thing. She only cared about the destruction of the earth itself and as long as their agenda alined with hers would she aid them. Once they didn't though, who knew what would happen.

Then there was Spacegodzilla's own queen Megaguirus. She threw her support behind Gigan only because she feared every other kaiju on the island. The only kaiju that she even remotely trusted was her mate. Only when he returned would she feel safe again. Gigan could not put his faith in her if a crisis arose.

These dilemmas were some of the things he had to face now as temporary leader. However, he could not focus on them now. What he needed to concentrate on was how to free his master. Gigan shook himself, driving these things from his mind and continued looking out over the ocean. Those could wait for another day.

The moon rose higher in the night sky and still Gigan remained on the beach. Suddenly, a shape formed out of the darkness and made its way toward the island's beach. Gigan saw it but didn't turn his head. The shape landed, kicking up waves of dust as it did so, and made its way over to Gigan.

"What news do you bring Battra?" Gigan asked the shadow.

"Some good news for once," Battra responded. "Spacegodzilla says that the time is almost right. All attempts to break through the mental barrier have been successful. Now all he needs are the right guards to be in place and everything will be perfect. He says that you need to get Mechagodzilla and Megaguirus ready. They are the kaiju he wants to help in the breakout."

Gigan nodded to the other kaiju. Battra had been the only other kaiju who knew about Spacegodzilla's plan. For the past two years, their leader had been attempting to break through Mothra's mental barrier with his own mental powers in order to reach out to any of his allies. Battra of course, the only other telepath they had, was able to pick up his signals, even at their weakest. Ever since then the two had been communicating, Spacegodzilla relaying messages to Gigan through the divine moth.

Together, the three of them had devised a plan for Spacegodzilla to escape his confinement. Now, after so much planning, the time for action was nearly upon them. Godzilla would never know what hit him. He would wish that he had killed his little brother when he had the chance.


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Days

"Mel come on, we're going to miss it," said a young woman as they walked down the street. Her companion, the girl named Mel, was inspecting her shopping bags in no hurry to get where they were going.

"Calm yourself Ashley," Mel responded, chuckling a little as she looked up from her bags. "We have plenty of time to get there. Look, the book store is just ahead."

Mel pointed towards a "Bookworm" store down the street they were walking. Throwing all caution to the wind Ashley ran for the store, leaving her friend to catch up. As she watched her go, Mel shook her head and smiled to herself. Ashley could be a hand full at times, especially when her favorite celebrities were involved. Mel reached the front doors of the store and walked in. At the entrance was a sign that read, _"W. C. Halter book reading and signing from noon to two p.m. Today only."_

Toward the back of the building was a group of people seated and facing a raised platform, a chair placed in the center and a mic standing in front of it. At the front, facing the crowd, were tables laden with W. C. Halter's book _"The Kaiju World War."_ Most of the people gathered here were women in their twenties or early thirties but there were a few men as well, all of which could be classified as hipsters or geeks.

Mel had read the book herself and based off the appearance of the majority of these women, she doubted they had themselves. What they probably were here for was to try and flirt with the author. In fact, she knew that Ashley was here for that very reason. Mel could understand this, W. C. Halter was a rather handsome man, but what she had liked the most was the story. It was intriguing, action packed, and had a little romance thrown in, everything she liked. She was glad she had thought to bring her own copy of the book.

The few men there had definitely read the book. At the end, when questions were raised, she could already anticipate what these men would ask. Every single one would pertain to unanswered questions found in the story or if any specific fan theories were true. The women on the other hand would ask things like, whether he was single or not and other things that could be nothing else but sad attempts at flirting. Mel felt sorry for these women. Had they just read the 'About the Author' section at the end of the book they would know he was happily married.

As she thought this, Mel couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She had read that section for the exact purpose of seeing if he was married. She was not one of those women who had a crush on every male celebrity she saw but every one she did had been an author. It was a little disappointing to discover that Halter was married.

"Mel, Mel over hear!" called Ashley. She was standing at the back of the group, jumping up and down. It looked like her excitement couldn't be contained much longer. Mel walked over to her.

"Find us a good seat?" she asked.

"Yeah," was Ashley's quick reply. "Right in the middle too." She pointed to a couple of seats toward the middle of the crowd. The middle was considered the best spot to get. You were not so far away that you would have trouble seeing but not so close that you had to crane your neck back to see. They made their way over to the seats and sat down, Ashley still rocking with excitement.

"I can't believe we're here," she said excitedly. "I'm about to meet one of the best authors ever! Can you believe it Mel?"

"It is rather exciting isn't it," Mel said, smiling at her energetic friend.

"Where do you think he is right now?" she asked turning her head left and right, searching for her celebrity crush.

"Probably in the back preparing for fans like you," Mel teased. "Now calm down Ash, people are starting to stare." Ashley calmed down a tad, sitting somewhat still in her chair. However, she was still shaking with excitement.

As if sensing the calm that was finally falling over the crowd a door at the very back of the store opened. Out walked a man with pure white hair and round glasses. He wore a white button up shirt with a baby blue tie and a navy blue suit jacket. Mel knew that this was the owner of the store, Scott Rogers. He walked up onto the platform, grabbed the mic on the stand and began to address the crowd.

"Good afternoon everyone," he said in a very soft voice. "I bet you are all excited for our special guest today. He has been very gracious to come here and read us a small excerpt from his book and sign any copies you have. If you don't have a copy there are a few right in front of me here for you to get. Toward the end of the reading he will be taking any questions you may have for him, so be ready for that. After the reading, there is a table over to the side here where you can line up and Mr. Halter will sign your books. Now, without further delay may I introduce the man himself, Mr. W. C. Halter!"

The bookstore roared with applause at these words. The same door Scott had come through opened and out walked another man. He wore a nice suit with a dark red and black tie. On his head was a trilby cocked slightly to the left. He had rich brown hair along with a goatee that made him look very dignified. A pair of square-rimmed glasses sat on his nose. This was W. C. Halter.

Halter sat down in the seat on the stage and looked out over the crowd. A kind smile spread across his face and Mel could not help but be drawn into those kind hazel eyes.

"Wow, this was a bigger crowd than I was expecting," Halter said. "I'm glad to see all of you. It's good to know that I have so many fans."

"I LOVE YOU WILL!" Ashley shouted. Every head in the crowd turned to her shocked. Mel hid her face behind her hand, thoroughly embarrassed. She could feel the heat spread across her cheeks.

Will wasn't even fazed by this outburst. He, like everyone else, had turned to look them. However, while all the others were looking at them with surprise, Will wasn't. He was instead laughing heartily.

"I love you too Miss," he chuckled. Ashley's face turned the brightest shade of red ever and she quickly looked down at her feet. Mel looked at her friend from behind her hand and had to hide a snicker. This was probably the first time that any of her celebrity crushes had actually taken notice of her. Mel decided that she liked this guy.

"Well, now that we have all had a good laugh how about we get to it huh," Will said. He opened the book on his lap and flipped through it until he found the section he wanted.

"I decided to read the siege of Mothra Island, one of the more action packed chapters." Will began. "At the end of the chapter I'll take any questions you may have." With that he began reading.

Throughout the chapter Mel became entranced by his voice. It was so rich and soothing that she felt she could listen to it all day. Will was able to change his voice for each character he read, even able to differentiate between male and female voices. He put so much emotion behind everything that Mel lost herself within the story, able to imagine herself really being at the legendary island.

Once Will had finished it was too soon for Mel. She wished that he would read just a little bit more. Beside her, Ashley had her hands over her heart and a dreamy look on her face.

"Any questions?" Will asked, snapping Mel out of her trance. At these words at least half of the audience raised their hands, many of them women.

"Let me rephrase that," Will said. "Are there any questions about the book and not you asking me out on a date." At that, half of the hands went down. Mel could not help but chuckle to herself. Will quickly picked one of the remaining hands.

"There has been a rumor that the Charles Hamilton character is based on you," the man said. "Is that true." It took Will a second before he could answer.

"That's a good question," Will said. "Charles is more everything I want to be. A good leader, humble, and noble. I will say though that every character in this book is based off of someone I know in real life. For example, Justin is based off my best friend and Soren is my younger brother. Charlie I guess you could say is the improved version of me."

There were many other questions asked. One woman still had the nerve to ask Will on a date but of course he said no. After that, they were directed into a nice, orderly line by Scott. Ashley hurried them into the line right behind a pregnant woman.

* * *

Will had never expected to have this many fans present. His book had become an inter-national bestseller very quickly. He guessed that with the return of the kaiju people would want stories about them. Little did they know that he had himself fought in the war as one of those kaiju, that the story he had presented was not all true fiction. Very few people knew that the kaiju had human forms and that he was one of them, the great king Godzilla.

Each person in line came forward and he happily signed their books. He was a little embarrassed when he signed a woman's book. The majority of them gave him looks that suggested many things. These women he barely said anything to, just signed the book and sent them on their way.

"Mind signing my book Mr. Halter?" asked the next person in line. Will looked up to see who it was. A very pregnant woman stood in front of him. She had long auburn hair and square-rimmed glasses like his. Her eyes were a deep shade of green. Will smiled at her as he took the book from her.

"And who should I make it out to?" he asked, opening the cover.

"Becky," the woman said, returning Will's smile.

"To my biggest fan Becky with all my love," Will said as he wrote. He returned the book and as he did he stood up. He gently kissed her then and the rest of the line let out shocked gasps. This of course was Will's wife Becky. He had a chair brought up and she sat beside him behind the table.

The next two were a pair of women around his and Becky's age. One was a slim blonde who looked like she could be of Russian descent, the other was a brunette who had a very youthful face. The brunette seemed a little dejected. Will took a copy from each of them, made them out to Mel and Ashley and handed the books back. Once he had signed them the brunette named Ashley took her copy and walked off sulking.

"I'm sorry about Ashley," Mel said to Will. "I think she was a tad disappointed that you were married."

Will lightly chuckled. "Sorry to ruin her day. Did you enjoy the story?"

"Yes," Mel said. "It was most intriguing. Just imagine if the kaiju really had human forms. Any person we meet on the street could be one of them."

Will and Becky cast each other knowing looks. "That would be interesting. Too bad its just a story though. They are just animals after all."

Mel laughed in agreement and walked after her sad friend.

 _"Just animals?"_ said a voice in his head. _"That kind of hurts."_ It was Godzilla. Each time they changed forms the others' personality was locked away in the host's mind and through this connection they could on occasions talk to each other.

 _"Sorry my friend,"_ Will said inside his head. _"We can't let anyone even remotely suspect that the story is true."_

 _"True, but you could be just a little more gentle."_

 _"Well, that's how people see you guys. Nothing we can do about it."_

 _"Yeah. I wish the shobijin still had a physical form. Then we could actually communicate with the rest of humanity."_

 _"I know, but right now you just have us. Hopefully one day my kind will accept you completely._

 _"Hopefully, but until that day comes we'll be alright. Now you better get back to what you were doing. People are waiting."_ With that, Godzilla retreated back into Will's mind.

For about another thirty minutes Will signed book after book, he and Becky sharing many laughs with the fans. Then, at 2:30 p.m., Becky's dad closed down the book signing. After a quick good-bye speech the couple were in their car, a black ford mustang, and headed off.

"I think that went well," said Becky as they headed down the road. "More people read the book than you thought."

"Yeah," said Will, still in awe of his fame. "Who would have thought that I could capture the minds of so many people."

"I did," was Becky's response. She placed her hand in Will's and smiled at the man she loved so much. "I always had faith in you."

"Thanks hon," he said, kissing her hand. "Now off to the park to meet our friends."

* * *

Anthony Roma was set to run. Beside him Akari Shinjo stared down the race track, focused on what she was about to do. Nash Faller stood off to the side his hand raised into the air.

"Ready," he said, "Set. GO!" Anthony and Akari shot off like bullets from a gun. The two of them started neck and neck, neither allowing the other to pull ahead. Then, suddenly a yellow light began to encompass Akari and she began to slowly pull ahead.

Only until recently Anthony had been the fastest man alive. Despite his bulk he could outrun the fastest Olympic runners due to the fact that he had the kaiju Rodan inside him. In the skies, the giant pteranodon was the fastest thing alive but in spite of that, his speed paled in comparison to the one that resided in the slim Akari. Her kaiju Balkzardan could literally run at the speed of light, something that Rodan never could do. Though neither of them could run at those top speeds while in human form, they could tap into some of their kaiju's abilities making them faster than any other human alive. Now that Akari had come into their lives the two of them had formed a friendly rivalry to see who truly was the fastest.

No matter how hard he tried Anthony just could not catch up with Akari. She pulled ahead with what seemed like little effort and finished their race in record time. So far, Akari was indeed proving the superior.

"That makes it fifty-two to zero," Nash said once Anthony had crossed the finish line. He smiled at Akari and the young Asian woman walked over to him and placed an arm around his waist. He in turn wrapped his around her shoulders. In the two years since she arrived she and Nash had become close and eventually started dating. This was no surprise to anyone considering that their kaiju Balkzardan and Anguirus had been mates.

"Ready to give up Anthony," Akari teased. "Don't you realize by now that you cannot beat me?"

"Nah," Anthony replied. "I'll just keep racing you until that day that I finally beat you."

"Good," said Akari. "I hoped you'd say that. You are the only one who could remotely match my speed."

"Are you two done yet?" asked Anthony's wife Jana. She had gone on a walk around the park with their daughter Angela in the stroller. Right now the little one was fast asleep.

"Yeah," Anthony responded, walking over to her. Once he reached her he gave her a light kiss on the forehead and smiled.

"Does anyone know when Will and Becky are suppose to get here?" asked Nash once the couple had joined him and Akari. "Wasn't his book reading suppose to end at 2:30?"

As if on cue the Halter's black mustang drove up. Will got out first and hurried over to the passenger side and helped his pregnant wife out of the car. Anthony could not help but smile at the two of them. For years he, along with Nash and their other friend Kelton had waited for these two to get married. Now they were and had a baby on the way. He could not wait until their little child was born.

"Did she beat you again Anthony," called Will from across the park. He had changed out of his suit and now wore a Batman t-shirt along with bluejeans, his trilby still cocked just slightly to the left.

"Yeah, she did," Anthony said. "How did the book reading go?"

"Good, thanks for asking." Will responded. "I had a lot of girls still trying to flirt, even with Becky there."

"The price of being famous," teased Nash. "Now, who's ready to eat. I'm starving."

They set out a blanket along with sandwiches and other picnic foods. The conversations were on topics like, when was Will going to write another book, what were he and Becky going to name their child, and other lighthearted things. Once they had finished their meals the women went over to a bench and began cooing over Angela who had woken up during the meal. The guys stayed at a picnic table, watching their significant others.

"How are things with you and Akari?" Will asked Nash.

"Good, really good," Nash replied. "But I can't help but wonder if the feelings are mine."

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked.

"Well, do I love her because I do or is it because our kaiju love each other. Was this really my choice or fate deciding for me? I just don't know."

"If you let those thoughts cloud your judgment then you can never really love her," Will said. "I had similar thoughts when I first discovered my kaiju side but I came to realize that just the idea of my life without Becky felt like torture. If fate had determined that Becky and I were meant for each other that did not change the way I felt about her. I know with every fiber of my being that I love Becky and nothing will change how I feel. That is how we should think."

Nash nodded his head. "I guess you're right Will. I do love Akari and to me those feelings are real. Fate doesn't really matter in the long run. Thanks."

The two friends smiled at each other and continued to enjoy the wonderful day. Suddenly, the peace was interrupted by an annoying buzzing sound. Will's phone was going off. He took it out of his pocket and saw that it was his cousin Harley Halter calling.

"I have to take this," Will said and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Will we have a situation," Harley said on the other end. "Muto and Titanosaurus have hit San Francisco. I'm on my way to stop them but I could use some help. Could you come along?"

"Sure Harley, I'll be right there," Will hung up the phone. "Duty calls boys. We have a situation in San Francisco and Harley wants my help."

"Do you want us to come?" Anthony asked standing up.

"It's just Muto and Titanosaurus. Harley and I can deal with them. Could one of you make sure that Becky get's home safely?"

"Leave it to me," said Anthony.

"Thanks bud. See you when I get back." After a quick explanation and good-bye to his wife, Will climbed into his mustang and headed off for California.


	3. Chapter 2: Too Easy

Will sped toward San Francisco through the air in his mustang. Akari's mother, Miki Saegusa, had hidden away some of her late husband Koji Shinjo's gear from when he served with the GDF all those years ago. She had given him a rocket boost that gave his car the power of flight and enough power to make a trip that normally would take days by car to take mere hours. He had also installed a light reflector that caused his car to seemingly vanish from the skies. No one would see him fly through the air and if they even heard his engine they would assume it was a jet flying overhead. Three other vehicles had been outfitted with similar equipment, one of them a minivan for those occasions where everyone would be needed.

In the passenger seat sat Will's cousin Harley Halter, a grin spread across his face as he watched the world pass in a blur beneath them. Harley had always loved flying, relishing the few times he had to ride on one of the flying kaiju's back. Though a black Ford mustang was nowhere near as grand as a giant flying moth, pteranodon, or mecha it still gave him just as much excitement.

Looking sidelong at his cousin, a mischievous smile spread across Will's lips. Without any warning, he went into a few aerial maneuvers that made the fastest roller coaster look tame. He did flips, loopty-loops and other things that would have been considered cool. Through all of this Harley whooped and hollered with delight, and he was happy he was wearing his seat belt. Despite what they were about to do he was having the time of his life.

After a few more breathtaking tricks Will coasted back to a steady flight. Harley laid his head back in his seat and laughed. His breath came quickly, his heart beating fast with adrenaline. The two smiled and looked out over the sky. From this height, the clouds looked like huge fluffy pillows that anyone would want to sink into and relax on. The sky was a clear blue stretching out over all the world. This sight made everything they did worth it.

"I wish Becky had come," Will said. "She would have loved this."

"Maybe when this is over the two of you can just coast above the clouds on date night," Harley suggested. He and Becky had been close friends long before she and Will had even begun to date. He would know what she liked and didn't almost as well as Will did.

"God's work is truly amazing," Will said. "Just look at how beautiful. Don't you just want to take a nap on those clouds?"

The two of them just leaned back in their seats and admired the view.

"How did the book signing go?" Harley asked after a few minutes of silence. "Was there a big turn out?"

"Not too big," Will responded. "There were more people than I imagined, mainly geeks and pretty women who wanted to flirt with me, again."

Harley laughed at that. "Could you send a few of those ladies my way? At the rate things are going I'll be the only single man left."

"What makes you say that?" Will asked curiously.

"Well, you and Anthony are married, Chey has David, Savanna has Zack, and I've seen the way Gavin looks at Sarah."

"Wait, what!" Will exclaimed at that last pair of names.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Harley said. "They've been flirting non-stop for the last few weeks. Wow, you usually can pick that kind of stuff up quickly. What's wrong, married life dulled the senses?"

Will continued to drive, completely stunned. His brother-in-law was flirting with his sister? How had he missed that? In fact, why hadn't Sarah even told him about it? The two of them told each other everything. After a few minutes of thought it hit him why.

As all older brothers were, Will was very protective of his little sister. Her love life had not been the most successful, the boys either trying to use her or were just plain jerks. Will's reaction toward them had been...less than friendly to put it nicely. Because of this, each time she got a new crush or boyfriend Will was very judgmental, scrutinizing them to the point where they feared him as much as his and Sarah's dad. He guessed that she didn't want him to do the same to Gavin.

When it came to Gavin, Will didn't see anything wrong with the man. He was Becky's older brother after all and the two of them had gotten along when he and Becky dated. However, despite that, it would still take an effort to not treat Gavin like the other boys. He was just so surprised that they had been able to hide this from him so successfully. Harley may have been right. Maybe he had lost his relationship radar now that he was married. He no longer needed it after all.

"The great Will Halter stumped by his own sister," Harley teased. Will did not even respond, causing Harley to laugh for a good minute. As his laughter subsided, Harley's face became more serious and he turned to Will, all signs of mirth gone.

"On a more serious note, I have something to ask Will." The seriousness in his voice shook Will out of his stunned stupor and he turned to face his cousin.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Was it the wisest idea to write our story for the world to read?" Harley asked. "I mean, some people would probably figure it out sooner or later and you know how the governments of the world are when it comes to something like us. We'd be abducted and locked in cages with monitors around us day and night and then dissected to find out how we do it. It poses many dangers for all of us."

This was not the first time Will had been asked this. When he had first started to write the book both Nash and Anthony had said the same things. However, Will knew that the true story had to get out there for all to see. He did indeed know how any government would act if they discovered this was true but he also knew that just the return of the kaiju would give them similar reactions. He had to swing public favor on the side of Godzilla and the others.

"I know it does Harley," Will responded. "But what you don't see are the benefits that come from it as well. The world would see every kaiju as a threat, not just Spacegodzilla and his minions. I wrote this to sway the public opinion toward our side and maybe the government as well. This was also my way of coping with everything we've been through. We each had our own ways and mine was writing. I guess you could say that this is my biography. I do see your points but the danger is minimal. It was filed under fiction and not biography or any of the other genres that could be seen as real."

Harley nodded at this. "Good enough for me. I just wanted to see if you had really thought it through and hadn't just done it on a whim. I hope that you are right."

After that, the two just flew on in silence.

* * *

When Will and Harley reached San Francisco, the sun was setting over the waters, casting an orange glow on the ocean. Smoke rose up from the city in great pillars and explosions shook the sky. Will and Harley could clearly hear the roars of Titanosaurus and Muto over the sounds of shots fired from tanks and other things the military had assembled to fight the two invading kaiju. In fact, Muto flew right below them, completely oblivious to the fact that two of his enemies flew unseen above him.

"Let's land on the coast of Alameda Island," Will said. "Then we'll swim across and change while underwater. That way no one sees us and the car stays far from the battle ground."

Harley nodded and the two of them stepped out of the car. Will was happy he had thought to change into shorts and a t-shirt before they left. He would have hated to think what would have happened if he got his suit wet. Slowly they walked out into the ocean.

 _"You ready for this old friend?"_ Will thought to Godzilla as he made his way deeper into the water.

 _"You know it,"_ came the reply. _"Let's show these two who the real king of kaiju is."_

* * *

Titanosaurus and Muto were making quick work of the city around them. Tank rounds exploded harmlessly against their tough hides and were then quickly blown away by Titanosaurus' tail fan. The skies were cleared by Muto who continued to fly overhead, the gales stirred up by his wings toppling buildings.

This assignment was too easy. When Gigan had given it to them he said that all they had to do was cause some destruction and hopefully destroy the city before any of Godzilla's kaiju arrived. So far they were having no trouble going through with this. The humans had raised a meager defense but nothing they had could really stand against any of the kaiju.

They toppled building after building and were having the time of there lives. Suddenly, the sound of huge waves hitting the seashore caught their attention. Slowly, the kaiju turned around to see who had arrived. What they saw made them freeze in fright. On the shores of San Francisco stood Godzilla and Gorosaurus, both with rage in their eyes. Their enemies had sent the big gun.

Godzilla glared across the city at the two kaiju. It amused him to see them frozen in fear. He was happy to know that he had lost none of his ferocity over the months he hadn't been in battle. It had been too long since he had enjoyed a good fight, most of the raids caused by his brother's followers taken care of by the other kaiju under Godzilla's command. Harley, now turned into Gorosaurus, had called him because he knew just how much his cousin missed these fights.

"Leave now!" Godzilla boomed across at them. "You have crossed into human territory and are destroying their homes! Leave quietly and no one gets hurt."

"Oh...oh yeah," Titanosaurus responded, his voice shaking. "And what are you going to do if we don't?"

This was the wrong answer. Godzilla smiled to himself, letting his many sharp teeth show. That seemed to scare the two kaiju even more.

"If you do not then I guess we'll just have to make you," Godzilla said, his hands curling up into fists. He let out a roar of challenge that shook the ground beneath him. The human tanks tried quickly to get out of the way, not wanting to be trampled by the kaiju's huge feet. Godzilla hoped that they had gotten the message that he and Gorosaurus were here to help them. To humans, the conversation he had just had would no doubt have sounded like a bunch of sinister growls and made him seem more threatening than helpful. Maybe one day they would be able to understand them again.

Titanosaurus and Muto let out their own roars of defiance, standing their ground despite the obvious disadvantage they had. Godzilla could not help but be impressed by their bravery. Muto took to the air, trying to use the one thing they had that their enemies did not. However, Gorosaurus leaped at the flying kaiju, his powerful back legs propelling him across the distance in mere seconds. The two of them collided and Gorosaurus bore Muto to the ground, taking a few buildings along with them.

Godzilla in turn faced Titanosaurus whose attention was diverted by Gorosaurus' impressive jumping feat. Taking full advantage of this, Godzilla charged his opponent. By the time Titanosaurus even realized he was in danger it was too late. With the force of a tsunami, Godzilla rammed his shoulder into his enemy, sending the reptilian kaiju flying through the air.

 _"Wow, I didn't know Titanosaurus could fly,"_ Will's voice said inside Godzilla's head. The great kaiju smiled at his human's wit. Godzilla took off after the other kaiju, being careful not to damage any of the remaining buildings.

He found Titanosaurus lying down on the ground, clutching his stomach. Filled with confidence, he approached his downed foe. Was the fight really won that easily? Suddenly, faster than a crocodile coming out of the water, Titanosaurus shot up and snapped his jaws around Godzilla's wrist. It seemed, now that the battle had begun, Titanosaurus had gained some tenacity.

Sharp teeth bit into Godzilla's flesh. He let out a low growl in pain then with his free hand grabbed Titanosaurus' maw. With all his might, Godzilla began to pry the vice-like jaws off his arm. Despite the rest of his body being rather weak, Titanosaurus had a rather strong bight. It was a slow process, made even more annoying by Titanosaurus futilely clawing at Godzilla's armored hide.

Godzilla removed the teeth from his arm, red holes left from where the teeth had chomped him. He threw the kaiju off of him back onto the ground hard. Now really mad, Godzilla took his foot and slammed it down hard on Titanosaurus' side. Ribs cracked beneath the blow, a sharp snapping sound ringing throughout the sky.

"AHHHH!" Titanosaurus screamed. "I give up! I give up!"

"Then get out of here before I really loose my temper," Godzilla said. Though they were enemies, it would be too much of an effort to take them prisoner and he had no desire to kill them. Plus, these two could not do any real damage on their own.

Titanosaurus slowly got up, clutching his side. He hobbled to the shore in obvious pain. Muto soon joined him, a long gash in one wing. Gorosaurus walked over and stood at Godzilla's side.

"That was too easy," he said, wiping blood off one of his claws.

"What did you expect," Godzilla said. "Those two aren't exactly the strongest kaiju my brother has."

"True," Gorosaurus responded. He slowly stretched his back legs and let loose a huge yawn. "What do you say we head on home."

"I was just thinking that," Godzilla said. The two of them headed out to sea and headed back for the car on Alameda Island.


	4. Chapter 3: United Nations

**Sorry about the extremely long wait guys. Life happened and distracted me from writing.**

* * *

Miki Shinjo made her way down the hall of the United Nations building in New York City. It did not surprise her that she had been called in now. Twenty-one years ago, she had been the chief kaiju expert and had acted as an ambassador of sorts. Using her amazing skills in telepathy, she had been the only human able to communicate with the creatures at all. Many times she had been called in to advise the world leaders how they should deal with the kaiju, her opinion held in the highest regard.

Now with them returned Miki had been called back into action. However, now the mission was much more personal. Her daughter was secretly one of the kaiju in action, Balkzardan. For Miki it was imperative that the world's governments keep relations between them and the kaiju who fought with Godzilla on a good level.

At the end of the hall stood a large door. Off to the side a young woman sat at a desk, her eyes glued to a computer screen. Miki approached the young woman who did not look up from what she was doing.

"State your name," the woman said with a bored tone. Miki could see Facebook reflected in her glasses.

"Miki Shinjo," Miki said. Without missing a beat, the woman pulled up another screen and her eyes quickly scanned the list.

"Yes, you are expected," she said. "Go one in."

"Thank you," Miki responded and walked through the door. Inside was a long table, the symbol for the United Nations displayed on the back wall. People milled about the room talking to each other. Some were already seated, either flipping through papers or quietly conversing with other people.

Miki noticed many important people in the crowd. The President of the United States stood at the head of the table, talking with the United Kingdom's Prime Minister. Sitting not far from them was the Prime Minister of her home country of Japan talking to his general Takaki Aso. It seemed as if every leader from the United Nations was here.

"Miki Saegusa!" called a familiar voice. "Or its Miki Shinjo now isn't it."

Miki looked up and walking over to her was Kenichi Yamane, a man who had worked with her back when the kaiju were prominent. Only a year older than her, Kenichi had been the definition of a computer nerd. He had worn dorky glasses, out of style clothes and had even had the stereotypical crush on her that he had tried to hide but failed.

"Kenichi!" Miki exclaimed, hugging him once he reached her. "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Great," Kenichi replied smiling. "My computer company has taken off and we're selling everything from new models to amazing games. How about you?"

"Can't complain," Miki said. "After Shinjo died Akari and I moved to Odo Island where we've been for the past ten years. It's been interesting but worth it.

"I was sorry to learn of Shinjo's death. It must have been really hard. It's good to hear that you and your daughter have been making it alright. I hope everything continues to go well."

"Thanks Kenichi."

Miki smiled up at her old friend and could not help but notice the difference. He no longer wore the dorky clothes but a stylish suit and his hair did not look like it had sheers taken to it but was styled and glistened with hair gel. His glasses were gone causing his brown eyes to stand out. They still had a playful, childish light to them, something that Miki thought that it made him more attractive. This was definitely not the little computer nerd she had worked beside all those years ago.

"I'm not surprised they called you in," Kenichi said, shaking Miki out of her thoughts. "I may have been an expert on kaiju but I paled in comparison to you."

Miki blushed a little. "I did my best. You were a big help too Kenichi. I hope we can work together again soon."

"Me too," Kenichi said. "That would be great."

Just then, the U.S. President stood up, calling the room to order.

"It was great to see you Miki," Kenichi said and walked to his seat. Miki did the same, sitting next to general Aso.

"Ms. Shinjo," he said as she sat down.

"Good to see you general. You look well."

"I am, thank you Miki." He smiled at her fondly, nodding slightly at her.

A man in his mid-seventies, General Aso was a big, muscular man. He had slicked back, white hair and wore his traditional military uniform that was adorned with many metals. Though his outward appearance was very gruff to look at, Miki knew that deep down the general was a very kind man who genuinely cared for the people he sought to protect. Twenty-one years ago he had fought against Spacegodzilla's forces and proved himself a staunch defender of both Japan and the rest of the world. If any person deserved to be here, it was Takaki Aso.

Just then the President began addressing the crowd. "I thank you all for being here today. As we all know, the kaiju have reemerged after nineteen years of peace. Just like before, destruction follows them like a dog after its master and there is nothing we can do about it. I asked you all here to find an answer to this problem. And also to see if we need to focus on all of them or just specific ones."

"They are all a problem!" exclaimed the German chancellor. "Their fights destroy countless cities and many innocent people die. To them we are little more than ants and they take no notice of us. They are a danger to us all!"

"What would you suggest we do then Chancellor?" the U.S. President asked.

"Destroy them all," she said like this was the most obvious thing in the world. "As long as the kaiju exist there will be no safe place for any human to live."

At this Miki jumped out of her seat. "No! We can't kill them. Why is that always the first thing every government goes to? If we don't understand something it must be destroyed. Have we forgotten that not all the kaiju are out to destroy us? Some actually tried to protect us twenty-one years ago. If it hadn't been for Godzilla and his followers, we may not even be here at all."

"True as that may be, we cannot overlook the fact that during their brawls many people's lives were destroyed," the chancellor replied. "Besides, how do we know that they were even looking out for us? For all we know, they are just wild animals fighting over territory. It is true that some did not try to eat us but what kind of a meal would we have made?"

"Are you forgetting that I am a telepath?" Miki asked, the rage becoming evident in her voice. "I communicated with them and discovered all their secrets. They are intelligent creatures who can think for themselves and choose between good and evil. I am telling you that Godzilla and the kaiju who fought with him were trying to protect us."

"But how do we know that is the case?" the chancellor retorted. "For all we know, you could have been secretly taking control of the most powerful creatures on the planet and planning to use them against us."

Just then, General Aso jumped to his feet, ready to defend the honor of his country. However, before he could let loose his wrath, both the Japanese prime minster and the U.S. president intervened.

"Takaki," the prime minister said. "Calm yourself. Let the chancellor make claims. We know the truth and replying with anger will do nothing to alleviate doubt."

"Thank you Prime Minister," the president said. "Madam Chancellor, that was uncalled for. The Japanese government has been nothing but honest with us and making such claims is unfair."

"And your proposal of killing the kaiju seems impossible as well. We all know from the past that the kaiju cannot be killed by any technology that we currently have. How would we succeed now when our weapons are no more powerful than what we have now?"

At this, the chancellor smiled. "I have an answer to that Mr. President." She gave one of the men with her a small nod and he ran to the back of the room, letting in two people.

The first was a man somewhere in his late fifties. His hair and beard were peppered with gray and it looked as if he groomed both every day. He carried himself with confidence as if he had a hidden power that surpassed everyone in the room. His eyes were a dark gray like a tombstone and seemed to say: "You cross me, you will die." It was immediately clear to Miki that she did not like this guy.

The other was a young blonde girl who looked like she was in her late twenties or early thirties. She had high cheekbones suggesting Russian descent. It was pretty clear that she was his assistant. Miki wondered how such a pretty girl could be in mixed up with a man like this.

"Allow me to introduce Saul Harris," the chancellor said. "He is a science professor at Yale and has been looking into the matter with the kaiju since they appeared two years ago. Once we learned of his work we asked him to accompany us here to present his findings to the rest of you. What he has discovered may surprise many of you."

Saul stood at the end of the table with complete confidence. It didn't seem to faze him that he was standing in front of some of the most powerful people in the world. Miki knew she would have to watch this man.

"As we all know," he began, "twenty-one years ago the kaiju disappeared from the world without a trace. Everyone wondered what happened to them. How could creatures as tall as skyscrapers just suddenly disappear like that? And then two years ago they suddenly reappear and almost immediately they are at war with each other. Now everyone was asking where they came from?"

"Being a scientist, I of course was curious and began searching for the answers. However, the answer eluded me. Nothing I could find made sense. It all disagreed with science. However, just a few weeks ago, the answer finally came to me."

He extended his hand to his assistant who handed him a book. Saul held it up for all to see and Miki let out a gasp. It was "The Kaiju World War," Will's book.

"I found my assistant Melody reading this one day and being curious I went out and bought a copy myself. In it is a pretty accurate description of the kaiju war with of course some literary coloring but also a rather intriguing plot. For those of you who have not read it, this book describes a man named Charles Hamilton and his friends. Each of them can turn into one of the very kaiju we know to exist currently.

Miki did not like where this was going.

"It is my belief," Saul continued, "that this is more than a story. This book relays real events and each one of the kaiju have human forms. This would explain why you cannot track them. They revert to their human forms to avoid such detection. We need to be hunting for these people and apprehend them so that they can do no more damage to us or our people."

Silence followed this. Miki was staring in horror at Saul. Had he really figured out that Will, Akari, and the others were kaiju? However, snickers began spreading around the group assembled. Soon, the whole room was roaring with laughter and Saul's face was turning red.

"You seriously believe," General Aso said, trying to control his laughter, "that the kaiju are walking among us? How dumb do you think we are?"

Miki let out a sigh of relief. No one seemed to believe the words of this scientist. Will and the others were safe for now.

"Seriously Chancellor," said the U.S. president. "What kind of joke is this? We need a serious answer, not the workings of a mad man." The chancellor's face turned beat red and it was clear that she wasn't far from an outburst. However, one look from her advisors and she simmered down.

"I think we'll take a ten minute break to clear our heads," the president said. "We'll meet back here and come up with a real solution to the problem." With that, the delegates broke apart and began talking amongst themselves.

"Can you believe that guy?" said Kenichi when he and Miki were standing in a corner. "He gives people in our field a bad name. I mean, how can he possibly believe that the kaiju have human forms. That's absurd right?"

"Oh yes, very absurd," Miki said distractedly. It made her uneasy that the German chancellor and Saul were talking with their heads so close together. Though the other countries didn't believe a word he said Miki knew that her daughter was not out of the woods yet. After she left here she would have to get in contact with Will or Akari and warn them of the danger they were in.


	5. Chapter 4: Fair Warnings

Honey, dinner's ready!" Becky called up the stairs. Bending over slowly, she took the lasagna out of the oven and placed it on two hot pads in the center of the table.

"Whew," she sighed, placing a hand on her swollen belly. "I can't wait until the two of you are out of me." Just the other day, she and Will had discovered that they were expecting twins. Now everyone was in frantic mode for two reasons. One was the fact that it was twins. That alone made everyone real excited, having not just two little ones but three, counting Anthony and Jana's kid.

There was also the question on what these children would be. Unlike with Jana and Anthony, both Will and Becky were kaiju and there was almost a guarantee that they would be too. Though the question had been there with little Angela, it was not as big a concern since Jana had no kaiju spirit in her and so far the child had shown no signs of kaiju abilities.

" _What's there to worry about?"_ asked the spirit of Manda in the back of Becky's mind. " _Even if our children are kaiju, that just means there will be another generation after us."_

" _Yes,"_ Becky responded. " _But we do not know how in control they will be of their abilities. Not to mention the question of will they have human forms. Will they just be kaiju or just human with kaiju powers? They will be a major handful, especially trying to keep our secret from the world."_

" _You do have a point there,"_ Manda conceded. " _But whatever the case may be, we will get through it. Remember who our husbands are."_

Becky couldn't help but smile at the encouraging words. " _Very true. We will be fine."_

"Everything okay honey?" Becky jumped at the sound of her husband's voice. She looked up to see Will looking at her with concern in his eyes. In response, she smiled reassuringly at him.

"Everything's fine," she said. "Just having a conversation with Manda."

"About what?" Despite her words Will didn't completely believe her. No matter what pain or mental distress Becky was in she would never let anyone know about it. Nash had joked once that even if her arm were missing she would say she was okay.

"The twins," Becky said placing her hand again on her belly. "Just the usual doubts and fears."

" _Quite a worrier isn't she,"_ Godzilla said inside Will's mind.

" _Maybe just a little,"_ Will responded. " _But you can't blame her. These are her first kids. Any mother would be nervous, especially if they were the offspring of the kaiju king."_

" _And what's so bad about that?"_ Godzilla asked indignantly. " _You make it sound like it's a disease or something."_

Will let a smile become visible on his face. " _It's not bad. We just know that they are gonna be a handful. Now can you leave us in peace? It's meal time and it looks like my favorite dish is on the menu."_

Once Godzilla retreated into the recesses of his mind Will walked over to Becky and hugged her close. "Whatever happens, it will be alright."

"I know, but I still worry." Letting go of each other, the two of them sat down to enjoy a tasty dinner.

They ate their meal in silence, holding hands as they scooped the food into their mouths. This was Will's favorite dish. All in all, he loved Italian food but rarely got it. Whenever Becky made some sort of pasta or lasagna Will would relish it and made sure his plate was as clean as could be. Once they were done, both leaned back in their chairs and sighed with contentment.

Almost as if on que, a knock sounded at the door. Surprised, Will looked at the clock over the oven.

"Who could that be at this hour?" he asked. "You expecting anyone hon?"

"No," Becky said, looking as confused as he was. "Surprise guests."

Cautiously, Will got up and walked over to the door. He eyed the sword he kept next to it for just such occasions. No one was going to catch him with his guard down. Looking through the peephole a familiar face looked back at him.

"It's Miki," Will said, even more confused. "I thought she was supposed to be in New York."

"That was yesterday," Becky said. "She must have come here right after."

"I'd thought she'd gone home after one of those meetings," Will said. "I would."

Miki knocked again frantically. "Will, Becky! I need to talk to you. It's an emergency." Will quickly opened the door at those words.

"Miki, what's wrong?" Will said, inviting her end.

"We have a new problem," Miki responded, walking in hurriedly. "You know that I went to the UN summit yesterday? Well, our purpose for being there was to discuss you and the other kaiju and how we would deal with you all this time. Of course you would have Japan's backing and protection and our knowledge would be invaluable to the other countries. Things seemed to be going our way at first but all that changed very fast."

She paused for a brief moment to catch her breath. "They suspect that the kaiju can become humans."

Stunned silence filled the house at those words. Will looked to Becky whose eyes were filled with terror. She placed one hand protectively on her belly.

Pained at the fear this caused her, Will growled. Now there was a new problem they'd have to face, hiding their identities.

"How did they find out?" Becky asked shakily.

Miki's intense gaze never left Will as she answered the question. "A man named Saul Harris used your book as evidence. Most of the world leaders took no stock in what he said, but Germany backs him one hundred percent and who knows just what it's gonna take to get America's support or anyone else's for that matter. Will, you…."

"Did you say Saul Harris?" Will interrupted, his eyes widening in shock. He looked at Becky, his own fear rising now.

"Keith's father," she whispered in fear. Miki looked between the two of them utterly confused.

"Becky, call the council now," Will said. "I don't care what time it is; we have to get to Monster Island now." Becky ran for the phone and began dialing numbers.

"What's going on?" Miki asked, totally lost now.

"Let's just say that, the threat is much greater than you know."

* * *

A few hours later, Godzilla and Manda walked onto the beach of Monster Island. It had been a while since they had been home but neither one of them could really enjoy the moment.

"Stay here and wait for the others," Godzilla instructed. "I don't want you anywhere near my brother ever and especially while you are pregnant." Manda nodded her assent and lied down on the sand to wait.

Godzilla made his way deeper into the island. He waded through the trees as he would through shallow water. Godzilla could not believe this turn of events. What on earth could his brother be planning this time. Was he truly that desperate for power that he would endanger his own people to get it?

" _Of course he is,"_ Will answered. " _You remember what happened twenty-one years ago. He tried to kill all of you plus his own men. I don't think there is anything he won't do."_

" _You're right,"_ Godzilla responded. " _This just seems a little extreme, even for him. Not only is he endangering us and his men but himself as well. Even if he were to get free there would be a chance all his followers would be captured and there would be no one to support him._

" _And considering the brain capacity of some of them that seems like a possibility,"_ Will chuckled.

" _Exactly!"_ Godzilla exclaimed. " _So what could he be planning?"_

"Godzilla?" asked a voice. Godzilla had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he'd reached his destination. He stood before a large cave taller than himself. On each side stood a kaiju guarding the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" asked the one on the left, Godzilla's cousin Gorosaurus. "We saw you and Manda coming a ways off but what brings you two here at this time of night?"

"I'm here to see my brother," Godzilla answered. "A new problem has arisen and I wanted to interrogate Spacegodzilla before the rest of the council gets here."

"What kind of problem?" asked the other kaiju, Mecha-King Ghidorah. A three-headed dragon, MKG had been the spitting image of his father, King Ghidorah, until the war with Orochi where his middle head was blown off, his chest had been shredded and his wings had been ripped off. It had only been through the combined efforts of the Mechagodzilla brothers, M.O.G.U.E.R.A and Jet Jaguar that had saved him, out fitting him with a robotic head, metal wings and a metal covering for his chest.

"Our secret may have been discovered," Godzilla responded. "Some of the humans suspect that what was written in Will's book was true."

"I knew it was a bad idea to write it," Gorosaurus muttered. "But why would Spacegodzilla be responsible for that?"

"Because of who presented the theory," Godzilla paused wondering if he should say the name.

"Who?" MKG asked impatiently. "You can't just say something like that and not tell us."

Godzilla sighed before continuing. "Saul Harris." Both Gorosaurus and MKG stiffened at the news.

"My father?" MKG asked quietly.

Godzilla nodded. "Yes. Now I to find out what my brother's plans truly are before it's too late."

A low, menacing laugh echoed from the cave at those words. All three of them jumped at the sound. Large, echoing footsteps followed the laugh as the cave's only occupant headed toward them.

"It's already too late big brother," said a voice Godzilla knew all too well. Out of the shadows stepped the cause of all the problems he, his family and his friends faced, his brother Spacegodzilla.

Though it was often debated which was the stronger of the two brothers, Spacegodzilla was definitely the larger, though he had lost some weight in the past two years. A pair of large crystals protruded from his shoulders and a golden crest rose from his forehead. Crystal-shaped scales ran down his black body and ended at the tip of his tail. What was most intimidating though were his eyes, a blood red with a killing intent so strong that Godzilla could almost feel it behind the magic barrier that kept him imprisoned.

"How did you get word to your men Spacegodzilla?" Godzilla asked. The barrier that Mothra had raised was supposed to keep all means of telepathic communication inside the cave with him.

"Oh, I have my ways brother," Spacegodzilla taunted. "Your little butterfly isn't as strong as you think she is. Haven't you noticed how long she has gone without her little friends? Her power is weakening brother, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Godzilla was shocked to see that his brother made no attempts to hide the fact he was guilty. He did not try to cover it up as his men taking the initiative and coming up with this on their own without his consent. The implications were staggering to Godzilla.

"What do you hope to accomplish though?" Godzilla asked. "Your own kaiju also have human forms. Won't the humans look for them as well?"

At this, Godzilla just let loose a roaring laugh that shook the cave's walls. "Unlike you and your pathetic friends brother, we have completely accepted our lives as kaiju. We no longer alternate between the two on a regular basis, only changing back when we need to, like now.

"No brother, it is you and your lot that need to worry. You love your human side so much that you cannot let it go. Only your lot will be affected by this." With that, the kaiju faded back into the darkness of his cave.

"Spacegodzilla!" Godzilla called into the blackness. There was no answer. The wicked kaiju had revealed all he was going to and no matter how much Godzilla called his name he would not show himself.

"What do we do now?" Gorosaurus asked. "It's not like we can just up and leave the human world behind. Some of us have lives and Rodan has a human wife and child not to mention are human parents.

"All we can do is keep our guards up and do our best to not reveal ourselves," Godzilla answered. "If we panic and lose heart we will have done just as my brother wants.

"Remain vigilant as well," he continued. "He implied that the barrier is weakening and we cannot allow him to escape and return to his kaiju."

Suddenly, the trees behind them began to rustle. On the alert, the three kaiju turned on the spot, ready to face whatever threat had come to free their enemy. They relaxed when they saw it was Manda.

"Everyone else is here."


	6. Chapter 5: No More Powers

**Hey guys, sorry for the huge delay. My life is so busy I don't have half the time to write like I use to. I apologize for all future delays.**

* * *

"So, what do we do?" Anguirus asked. Godzilla had relayed all that Miki had told them. Each of the faces that looked to him had an expression of worry. Never had they imagined that anyone could have discovered their secret. Now, everyone they loved could be at risk.

"We lay low," Godzilla responded. "As far as we know, none of our identities have been found out. Mothra, I need you to send a message out to all our kaiju and tell them they must choose a life to lead for a little while. We can't run the risk of anyone finding out who our human parts are."

The giant moth nodded in response and flew out of the cave mouth.

"But what do we do about the situation?" Anguirus asked. "How do we even begin to shake the humans' suspicion?"

"Give it time," King Caesar responded. "Human minds are very forgetful. I guarantee you that it won't be long until they either forget that notion or come up with some other crazy idea about us."

"Let's also not forget that most of their leaders don't even believe in Ghidorah's theory," Gamera added. "That can only help us in the long run."

"Correct," Godzilla said. "I want us all to also make every effort to show that our kaiju mean no harm to the humans. Do not enter their cities unless in human form or if one of my brother's deluded followers is attacking. Show them that we are here to protect them."

Every head in the circle nodded their agreement. Just then, Mothra reentered the chamber. Though it was impossible for her face to actually show any emotion, her eyes had a much dimmer light to them, a clear sign something was troubling her.

"Mothra?" Manda said. "What's wrong?"

"I had trouble reaching the others," she responded. A heavy silence fell over the chamber. Mothra never had trouble with her telepathy. The only thing that ever stopped her was another strong telepath blocking her.

"Kiryu, grab MKG and Gorosaurus and circle the island!" Godzilla ordered. "Find out if Battra is anywhere in the vicinity. If he is you are authorized to use any means necessary to take him down."

Before Kiryu could exit the cave, Mothra put up a wing to stop him.

"No, this doesn't feel like a mental wall," she said. "Whenever my brother, or even Spacegodzilla, tried to stop me, I not only felt another presence but communication was completely impossible. I got through but everything sounded like a whisper. Not only did I have trouble hearing their responses, but they had trouble hearing me."

"What do you think it is?" Manda asked. As a magic based kaiju, she would have some understanding of what was happening to Mothra. "You aren't losing your powers, are you?"

Godzilla looked over and just saw Caesar and Gamera, the two other magic kaiju in the room, send each other nervous glances.

"I don't know what else it could be," Mothra said in response. "How or why though is a different story."

"Were you injured at the last battle," Kiryu asked.

"I was, but I doubt that's it," Mothra replied. "My magic allows me to heal fast and any powers effected by body movement would quickly be effective again. Plus, magic as a whole is not effected by the condition of the body. If your mind deteriorates is when magic is affected."

The others looked at each other nervously at those words.

"I assure you guys my mind is fine," Mothra said. "Something like that takes time to affect my powers. This was too sudden.

"Then what could it…" Anguirus began. Just before he could finish his sentence, a bright light shown down on the kaiju. Out of the light came two small women, even smaller than normal humans. To them, they would have been no bigger than dolls. If had not been for the kaiju's impressive vision they would not have been able to see the women at all.

"The Shobijin," Rodan muttered. Silence once again fell on all assembled. The two women floated down, coming to a rest right in the center of the kaiju gathered.

"Greetings kaiju," the twins said simultaneously.

"Welcome little ones," Godzilla said. "Have you come to give a reason for Mothra's diminished powers?"

"We have," the girls said. "Mothra is in perfect mental and physical health. This decrease in power has nothing to do with her and everything to do with us."

Every kaiju in the room looked at the girls quizzically.

"How?" Biollante asked. "You two have been dead for twenty-one years and nothing happened before."

"We still had some degree of connection to this world," the girls responded. "While we had no physical forms, we had our full power and were still bonded to Mothra."

"Why does that matter?" Anguirus asked.

"Each female divine moth requires a pair of Shobijin to increase their power," Mothra responded. "Without them, we would be just giant insects. It puts us at least on par with our much more powerful male counter parts."

"Precisely," the Shobijin continued. "For each female there is, there will also be a Shobijin pair. The two will remain alive as long as their moth does, but they can be killed prematurely, as we were. Once that happens, the earth will find a suitable pair to replace them, usually sisters. Until that time, the previous Shobijin will stay connected to the world and their moth."

"So, this means there are two girls out there who are in the process of becoming Shobijin," Rodan concluded.

The girls nodded. "Once our power has completely transferred to them, we will pass to the spirit world and Mothra will be at her most vulnerable. If she is not bonded to them before the next full moon sets then her powers will be gone forever."

"How do we do that?" Gamera asked.

"I must return to Mothra island with the new Shobijin and they must sing the "Song of the Moths" while each keeping a hand placed on one of my antenna."

"There is another danger here," the girls continued. "The Shobijin can also be bonded to a male. The ritual is much more gruesome, ending with the death of the girls and the complete absorption of their powers. If that happens, then the male becomes much more powerful and the Shobijin will not be revived until the death of the male.

"Do you think Spacegodzilla knows this?" Manda asked, concern clear on her face.

"No doubt," Mothra responded. "My brother knows everything to do with the Shobijin. Remember how often the girls were in danger during the last war? Constant attacks were made on them, with several near misses.

"I thought they were just trying to weaken you," Kiryu said.

"That was just a small portion of their plan," Mothra replied. "More than likely they were trying to enact this process so Battra could become the next Gigamoth."

"What does your father have to do with this?" Gamera asked.

"He had absorbed a Shobijin pair," Caesar replied. Each pair of eyes opened wide in shock.

"My mother died not long after Battra and I were hatched," Mothra began to explain. "Her Shobijin willingly offered their power to our father before they too met their fate. Very rarely does this happen but at the female's death, a male could take the Shobijin and absorb their powers. This does not halt the cycle in any way but does create the most powerful of divine moths. Eventually two more would be made and given to the next female."

"So Battra wants to ensure that no other Shobijin would be created to challenge him," Godzilla said thoughtfully. "Not a bad strategy."

"This complicates things though," Caesar interjected. "Now we need to find these girls before Spacegodzilla's forces do. And with humans hunting us we can't use our kaiju powers. Are there any easy ways to find out which girls they are?

"Couldn't you two tell us?" Biollante asked the two Shobijin.

"Unfortunately, no," the girls responded. "We are never told who it is that takes our powers, just that new avatars have been chosen."

"That makes no sense," Gamera said. "Can't you feel some sort of connection to them? Why couldn't we just use that as some manner of homing beacon?"

"We can only stay here for a limited amount of time," the Shobijin replied. "It would take too long to find them. And soon our connection to the world will be severed completely. We are sorry, but you are all on your own." With those words, the girls vanished.

"Well that was no help," Kiryu said. "What are we supposed to do now, go to every pair of twins in the world and see if they are showing some types of power?" Every head in the chamber turned to Godzilla and Mothra.

"I may be able to detect them myself," Mothra said after some thought. "They are supposed to be bonded to me and that may give us some sort of connection to each other."

"Until then, keep your eyes peeled," Godzilla added. "If any of you see anything strange, report back and definitely let Mothra know what you've found. Relate this to everyone else as well. We need as many eyes and ears out there as we can get. The sooner we find them the better, not to mention that means my brother won't get his hands on them. Now head home and get some rest. We'll meet up again soon."

Everyone exited the cave out into the night. A full moon glowed above them, lighting up the night sky.

"Anguirus, Rodan, Kiryu can you three stay back for a minute?" Godzilla asked. "There are some things I want to discuss with you."

Worried, Manda shot a concerned glance over her shoulder. Godzilla just smiled in response.

"Mothra, can you make sure she gets home?" he asked. "If it's not too much trouble I'd also like Becky to stay with y'all as well."

Mothra nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem."

"What's wrong Godzilla?" Manda asked.

"Hopefully, nothing," Godzilla said gently. "I just need to insure a few things with them and I'll be home shortly. Don't worry Manda."

Reluctantly, Manda turned around and followed Mothra to the shore.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening," MKG sighed. Gorosaurus couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. He knew what it was like to have a father turn on you. Back in the rebellion with Orochi, his own father had been key in rallying many kaiju to the usurper's side. Not only that, but Gorosaurus had nearly been killed by Burning Godzilla during the battle that ended his father's life. Even though MKG's father had sided with Spacegodzilla over twenty-one years ago, it still wasn't easy for the giant cyborg to accept Ghidorah's betrayal.

"I'm sorry my friend," Gorosaurus said, laying a clawed hand on MKG's back. "It's not easy fighting against the kaiju who raised you." At that, MKG looked up, shame written across his three faces.

"I forget your own father nearly killed you," he said. "I shouldn't really be complaining huh."

"It's okay," Gorosaurus said. "It took me awhile to really wrap my mind around it."

"Yeah, I remember," MKG said. "How'd you do it anyway? What made you accept Burning Godzilla's betrayal?

Gorosaurus took a moment to respond. "I guess just comfort in what I was fighting for. My father's motives were purely selfish, a thirst for power that would never die until he had it. Our fight was noble, defense of the world and all the creatures in it."

MKG nodded at those words. "That makes sense. I'll try and think that way too. It won't be that easy but maybe one day I'll learn to fight my father with no hesitation."

"I wouldn't go that far," Gorosaurus interjected. "He is still your father and if you relished in the thought of killing him, that would make you no better than he is. Godzilla taught me that."

Again, MKG nodded. "You're right. I will get to the point where I can and will fight him with all I have. However, I don't think I could ever kill him myself."

"Whatever happens, happens," Gorosaurus said. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

A moment of silence passed between them. Suddenly, MKG lifted his middle head, its mechanical ears hearing something Gorosaurus could not.

"Our replacements are on the way," he said. "I hear turbines firing."

Sure enough, after a moment, Gorosaurus could hear what sounded like two large jets heading their way. It wasn't long until Jet Jaguar and M.O.G.E.R.A. came into view and landed in front of them.

"Did you guys hear the news?" M.O.G.E.R.A asked on touch down. "Pretty intense stuff huh."

"Yeah, we heard," Gorosaurus said. "Pretty heavy stuff. You guys ready for your shift guarding Sg?"

"Yep," Jet responded. "Was all quiet tonight as usual?"

"Other than the whole council showing up for a meeting, yes," MKG said. "Though, I have a feeling being Spacegodzilla's guards is going to get a little more exciting from here on out."


End file.
